English Literature
by freshia
Summary: France stumbles upon a very interesting book in England's dresser drawer. With this new information he obtains from it, he's determined that he and Canada will help out England's poor lonely heart. UsUk. Chapter 7: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid.
1. Pilot

O_O Hi. Uhm... My first fic, and I'm a bit worried that it's OOC but I tried. That's what counts, right?

Not such an original concept, I'm aware. But I came up with it and I tried to add my own spice to it. Hope it works!

'Kay so uh... UsUk right now. I'm sure other pairings will pop up if I get enough people interested in this to continue it. But you can call this chapter a... Test. The pilot chapter.

I don't own Hetalia because I'm not ingenious enough to come up with something that cool.

* * *

"... And if I were_ L'Angleterre_'s condoms, where would I be?" France pondered as he snooped around England's house. He had a date later, and, well, you can never be too safe. He paused a moment, slightly amused, and continued on through the Englishman's house. Wandering through the long hallways, he finally stopped in front of a door he recognized as England's bedroom.

You probably don't want to know why he knew which door it was.

"Ah-hah." The blonde haired pervert of a nation smirked before entering the room. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the bed. _Good times._ He thought slyly. His focused changed to the large wooden dresser a few feet from the bed. France whistled as he crossed over the hardwood floor of England's bedroom to meet the object. Running his hand over the wood, he pulled open the dresser.

"Where, oh where.." He sang softly as he rummaged through the first drawer. Sifting through the clothes, a black object caught his eye. "And what," he asked, pulling out a small leather covered book. "Might this be?"

His interest now piqued, he took a quick glance around the large bedroom. Once he deemed it safe, France flipped open the book to the first page.

_'April 29__th__, 2:15 P.M._

_ Just for the record, this is not a bloody diary. Nor is it a journal. This is an assignment my boss made me do. She says I need to log my thoughts because she's afraid I'm too stressed about the oil spill in America. And a stressed nation makes for sick inhabitants, she said. But I'm certainly not stressed, out of all my years I've been through much worst. Besides, it's not my fault those wankers down there couldn't handle things properly and exploded the whole rig, coating Alfred's-'_

There was something crossed out. France scrutinized it for a moment before shrugging and moving on.

_'-Southern regions._

_ … Isn't there a better way to say that? Bloody Alfred, making me have dirty thoughts..'_

France's eyebrows shot up. What was _that_ supposed to mean? He smirked and continued reading before he got ahead of himself.

_'Damn it. I'm just way too – Forget it. Git. That's it. No more. I'm done.'_

… And that's where the entry ended. Ah, France should have seen it before! This diary had England's love for America written all over it. That would explain all of the flirting at the G8 meetings.

Something had to be done. In the name of love.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, France quickly dialed Canada's number. He smiled to himself as a plan began to arrange in his mind.

"H-Hello?" A meek voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Ah~! Mattieu! _Mon ami_,you won't believe what I found in _L'Angleterre_ room!" Francis practically yelled into the phone. Oh, this would be good.

"Francis? What is it?"

"A diary! _Arthur's _diary! And oh, you won't believe what it has written in it! It was mostly boring stuff until the end, but then it got really good, things about _L'Amérique. _I have a plan, Canada! They were meant for eachother, but obviously neither of them will make the first move, and I _am_ the country of love, so-"

"What the bloody fuck?"

France turned towards the door to see a very confused looking England staring at him. "What the hell are you doing – Is that my diary?" England's face turned from baffled to pissed as his glance fell down to the small book in France's hand.

"Aha! _Au revoir, _Mattieu!" France said quickly as he flipped his phone shut.

"FRANCIS!" England was seething as he marched across the room.

"Ah, wait, Arthur, let me explain myself." France said, talking fast. "You see, I was just passing through when I found this wonderful piece of English literature-" He paused a moment to gesture to the offending item.

"YOU FROG. GIVE IT BACK. NOW!" England demanded, lunging for the book. France side stepped the smaller nation easily.

"Now now, Arthur, let's not be rash." France said smoothly. England glowered darkly at him.

"I. Will. Kill. You." He hissed at the Frenchman. France chuckled. "Wow, there must be even more revealing things in here that I didn't read.."

England's eyes flashed. "What did you read." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a command. France smiled. "Nothing really... The oil spill.. _Alfred's southern regions._" He put special emphasis on the latter part, pleased as he saw England flush.

"Give me the diary." England said, trying to act calm.

"Aw, but I wanted to read more." France pouted. England gave him a very nasty glare. "I'll give it back," France started. "But you have to agree to something."

"What now?"

"Agree."

"No bloody way. Tell me what it is."

"You don't trust me?" France faked a very hurt look.

"Hell no."

"Matthew is in on it too."

"Who?" England scrunched his nose in confusion.

France sighed. "Canada."

"That wishy-washy nation? So what?"

"I'll announce the contents of this entire diary at the next meeting if you don't agree." France said proudly. He knew he had him in a corner now. England's eyes narrowed.

"Can't I know what it is?"

"Nope~."

"Because you know I won't like it."

"You'll be pleased with the results!"

England shuddered internally at what that last sentence could entail.

"Fine Frog, whatever. Hand over the diary."

"I thought it was an assignment"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN THING."

France scowled. "No need to get loud, Arthur." England rolled his eyes as he took the book from the larger nation's hand. "Bloody git."

France smiled as he brushed past Arthur, walking towards the door.

"What you read in here stays between you and me." England warned as France reached the door.

"Of course." France smiled. "Oh, but before I go, where do you keep your condoms?"

England turned red. "Get out, git!" He yelled as he threw a shoe at France.

"Be that way then." France grumbled as he pulled the door shut and exited the house.

* * *

It's so short because I cannot write long chapters no matter how hard I try. It's a problem. Buuut I promise to update regularly to make up for that if this goes over well. Sob. ;; Short chapter is short and stubby.

Francis over reacts, methinks. He made me laugh while I was writing this. Because I laugh at my own work and ideas. Does anyone else do this?

Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated because I know I'm not the best author, and I love to improve. :)


	2. Secret Admirer

Hi guys~ So, I continued it! Yay. It's so much fun to write! Okay well... I don't think I have anything else to add so I'll do reviewer replies now. x3

_Pieces of Sky_- OKAY. :D

_kumori-blue-_ I KNOW RITE! And you're not any weirder than I am, because I laughed at it too. Whilst I was writing it. Yeah. :3 You really think it's not OOC? That makes me happy. :D:D

_RoboPhantom- _Thank you! :D And I love that part. ;O I hope this chapter is as good as the first one.

_InsigniaAmetrine_- Thanks~! And it's sure to be fun for the writer too! I'm already having a lot of fun with it. I always get inspiration at really inconvenient places though, and then I have to hurry home to write it down or scribble it on a napkin or something. I honestly prefer long chapters when I'm reading something too. I'm going to try and make each chapter a little longer each time..

_Chalinaroses_- Thank you! And just so you know, I totally added more "bloody's" from England for you. I hope I didn't overkill it though. Dx

OKAY NOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING LET'S GO~

* * *

"... And that is exactly how it happened." France explained, sitting back in Canada's recliner.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked, eyeing the older nation. He thought the whole story was a bit far fetched, especially the part where England broke down and admitted everything in the diary to France. It was pretty hard to imagine.

"Well, I may have added a few details." France said, "but it's all based on truth." Canada sighed and shook his head. "So what are you going to do?" The quiet nation asked.

"We, _mon__ ami, _we." France began. "And for starters, we should figure out how _L'Amérique _feels towards _L'Angleterre_. Of course their mutual love is obvious, but the first step is to get dear Alfred to realize how he feels."

Canada was already starting to feel uneasy about this. "Why am I being dragged into this?" He asked quietly. France failed to hear him and pulled out his phone to start dialing America's number.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked tentatively.

"Calling _L'Amérique _of course." France answered. "What else would I be doing in a time of love crisis such as this?"

"What are you going to say?" Canada panicked. He wouldn't just come right out and tell America about England being in love with him, would he?

"Calm down, Mattieu." France said, smirking slightly at the Canadian's shocked face. "_I'm _not going to say anything.

* * *

America scratched his head in confusion. He had just gotten off the phone with his brother.. From France's cellphone number. And as if that wasn't weird enough, the whole conversation was pretty wack. At first when he answered the phone, it was a blend of yelling and background noises. Just when America was going to hang up, thinking he had gotten butt dialed, he heard a very familiar voice in the background yell "Just ask!"

And at that point Canada's voice came on the line. "Hello? Uh... Alfred?"

"Yup, the hero speaking!"

A brief pause. " Er, great. T-this is Canada..."

Oh yeah! His little brother. "How goes it, li'l bro?"

"Uh, fine. But, um, well, I have a q-question to, er, ask you.." Canada manged to stammer out. America could practically hear the embarrassment from his voice.

"Shoot."

A shuffling sound, followed by a muffled whine was heard from the other end. "A-ah, sorry. U-uhm, well, I guess I was just wondering if y-you... I mean, if there was a-anyone you.. L- uh, like?"

America was puzzled by that question. "Well of course there's people I like. I like you and Japan and-"

"N-no, that's not what really what I meant..." Canada cut in. America could swear he heard France in the background mumble a "Dimwit."

"I mean, you know.." A deep breath. "_Like_ like."

America furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mea- _OH_." He said slowly as realization hit him. "As in, _like, _like like?"

"Yeah, _like_ like like."

"Like _li_-"

"Oh, give me the phone!" An irritated voice interrupted America's revalation. "Yes, _L'Amérique, _like. As in _amour_, or in your vulgar language, it is known as love."

"... Oh. Wait, is that you Francis?"

"_Oui, mon ami._ Now, answer the question."

"What question?" America heard a thump from the other end. "Oh, right! Sorry. I remember now! Uh, well, why would you want to know that? Sorry Francis, I've told you before I don't like you like that.."

"Not me, Alfred." France sighed.

"Then who?"

"I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a secret then, would it?"

"So then I have a secret admirer?"

"... Uh, yes. Yes, that's exactly right, Alfred!"

"Awesome!"

"Very, _L'Amérique. _Now, is there anyone you like?"

"Uh..." America chewed on his lip. Was there anyone he liked? "Can I get back to you on that one?"

There was silence for a moment. " I suppose so, Alfred. Call me back when you figure it out."

"Coolio. Later!"

"Au revoir, Alfred."

* * *

Francis sighed as he flipped his phone shut. He shook his head and exchanged a long look with Canada.

_This was sure to be a challenge._

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Heey! Iggy!" America yelled as he banged his fist on England's door. "Are you awake? Ig-" Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking England, complete with messy hair and a blue night robe.

"I'm not now, you git. And what the bloody hell are you doing on my porch at six in the morning? Isn't it about one o'clock _AM _where you are?"

"Yup!" America replied cheerfully as he walked past England into his home. He paused and turned around. "I hate to take a really late flight. Oh, and you won't believe what France told me!" He flopped down onto one of England's chairs.

England rolled his eyes and went to go sit on the couch."What?" He yawned, figuring the sooner America said whatever he needed to say the sooner the young nation would leave.

"He said that I have a secret admirer!" America said ecstatically.

England froze. "France said _what?_" he asked slowly.

"That I have a secret admirer!" The former English colony stretched out in the old chair and slouched back. "You know, maybe you should get some new chairs, this thing is probably as old as you are!" England ignored that last part.

"France said that?" He asked again, looking uneasy. Already in his mind he was yelling at France.

"Yeah.. Do you need a hearing aid or something? It's like the third time I've said it."

"D-did he tell you who it was?" England asked him, trying his best to sound casual, but failing. It's times like these he's happy the dumb nation is so oblivious.

"No." America replied, rolling his eyes. "Emphasis on the _secret_ part."

England sighed in relief. "So, uh, what else did France say?"

"Well, uh..." America said thoughtfully, chewing his lip. England looked away blushing. Damn that cute habit of his!

"Oh, well, he wanted to know if I liked anyone. I was actually supposed to get back to him on that one..." America trailed off, staring at England.

Feeling America's eyes on him, England coughed loudly. "I-I see." England stammered before regaining his composure. "So... Is there?" America looked at him strangely.

"What the heck? Are you guys all on this together or something? First Canada, the France, now you?"

England felt his face flush again. France really wasn't kidding about Canada. "It was just a question." He said, drumming his fingers nervously on the arm of the couch. "And I figured you probably needed to answer Francis back."

America nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I do! But..."

"But?"

"I haven't figured out who I like yet." He admitted sheepishly.

"So you don't like anyone?" England asked, feeling his heart start to sink.

"I'unno." America replied, shrugging.

"How can you not know?"

Another shrug. "No clue."

"... So you're saying your not sure whether or not you bloody _like_ someone?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah."

England face-palmed. "You git."

* * *

France was taking a lovely stroller in his _beautiful _Paris, when suddenly his phone rang. Curious who so _rudely _interrupted his walk, he checked his caller ID. Smiling when he read it, he answered his phone happily.

"_L'Angleterre~! Bonjour!_"

"DON'T '_Bonjour_' ME, BLOODY FUCKING FROG." England yelled over the phone, doing a surprisingly good impersonation of France.

"Something wrong, Arthur?" France asked casually.

"DON'T-" A deep breath. "Don't be a smart-ass, Francis! You should know what's wrong!"

Francis stopped and thought for a moment. "Did Alfred reject you..?"

"What! No! No, he came over at 6 o'clock in the _bloody fucking _morning to tell me he had a secret admirer!"

"Oh, really?" France asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes, really, you Frog! And I thought I'd call to tell you that and also say that you _really_ shouldn't meddle around in others bloody business!"

France laughed. "But that was part of our agreement!"

"What?" England asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"When I found your diary, I made you agree to whatever I decided to do so I wouldn't tell everyone what it said."

England was quiet for a moment. "This is like blackmail." He finally said. That only made France laugh.

"Trust me, Arthur, just trust me."

* * *

LOOK IT'S LONG(ER).

I'm trying really hard to make my chapters longer guys, I really am. ;o By the way, I'm really sorry for any typos/other errors there might be in here because even though I double checked it, I kinda suck at proof-reading my own work and my best friend wasn't online so she couldn't check it either.

The reason I'm so iffy about the whole OOC thing is because I've had issues with it in the past with a different fandom. It was quite a ways in the past.. But it's made me totally terrified about it.

THANKS FOR READING GUYS. :DD


	3. Denial

Adjhjfkl I don't feel good, actually. My throat hurts a bit.

But I needed to update and also get out of the closet Pieces of Sky had locked me in so. ;3 Besides I always write when I get sick. Always. And it had been 4 days and I'm trying to update every 4 days. I think it's been 4 days at least. I'unno math isn't my thing.

There's like 2 seconds of some GerIta in there. Just sayin'. Okay you can read it now.

* * *

_**Denial** is a defense mechanism postulated by Sigmund Freud, in which a person is faced with a fact that is too uncomfortable to accept and rejects it instead, insisting that it is not true despite what may be overwhelming evidence. -Wikipedia  
_

_._

France tapped his pen absent-mindedly against his notebook, staring at nothing in the corner of the bland conference room. It was a very pale peach color, almost about as interesting as the meetings were.

That is, when Germany was here to keep control and not making out in a storage closet with Italy like he probably was now. Oh yes, some 'emergency' that was.

And Germany's absence was probably the root of why America and England had been arguing for so long he forgot what they were arguing about in the first place. He'd be surprised if they even knew what they were debating about anymore, since all it seemed to be was a bunch of name-calling.

_How cute,_ France thought. _Sexual tension._

Looking down at his notes he had taken - which had nothing to do with current world affairs but rather notes on how Arthur and Alfred acted around each other – and tuned back into the argument.

"You bloody wanker, how is that idea supposed to work?"

"Of course it'll work, Iggy! It's a heroic plan!"

"I asked _how _nimwit!"

France sighed. At first it was amusing but now it was.. Annoying. And a quick glance around the room and he saw that everyone else seemed to agree.

"Like, oh my god you guys." Poland said as he stood up, looking a bit agitated. "This is really, really ridiculous. You are _totally_ acting like an old married couple. Aren't they completely acting like old lovers or something, Liet?" He asked his brown haired friend across the table. Lithuania buried his face in his hands.

France looked back up at America and England at the front of the room, standing side by side. They were both wearing the same dumbfounded look on their faces. There was complete silence as all the nations in the room were quietly staring up at the two blonde nations, anxious to see their reactions.

America was the first to break the tense silence. He broke out into laughter, hardly able to keep himself standing. Pretty soon he just gave up on it and fell to the floor, holding onto the chair for support. England's face turned from shocked to an angry and impossibly red color covered it quickly as he hissed at America to get up from off the floor.

France took note of this before standing himself and taking advantage of the situation. "Of course they act like old lovers." He began. "They're obviously in love and just in denial."

If looks could kill France would be doubled over from a heart attack dying in the cruelest way ever from the way England was glaring at him.

But then again if looks could kill France probably would have been gone a long, long time ago.

Murmurs of agreement went through the room. England looked like he wanted to strangle someone, and the last comment made America completely lose control as he practically rolled around on the floor laughing.

Suddenly Egypt rose from his seat. "I agree with France." he said quickly. "You two really should deal with your issues before bringing them in here. And the whole denial thing is almost sad." He added, sitting back down. France had to cover his mouth with his hand to avoid breaking out in laughter.

America finally picked himself up off the floor and wiped away some tears. "What do you mean, issues? Me and Iggy don't have any issues!" He laughed, throwing his arm around England as if to reinforce the statement. England's face turned a whole new shade of red as he quickly shrugged America's arm off and shrunk back into his seat as everyone snickered at the pair. Looking baffled, the American went back to his seat as well.

"Oh, _L'Amérique, _you really have no idea do you." France muttered under his breath, smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

"Hey Mattie?" America looked at his brother as they walked to the airport together. The world meeting had ended about an hour and a half ago, but most nations went to get something to eat after.

"Yes?" Canada responded, still walking.

"What did France and Egypt mean by 'denial'?" He asked seriously. Canada bit back a laugh.

"Well, you know Francis." He said, shrugging.

"But what about Egypt?"

"Uh.. The Nile is a river in Egypt."

America shook his head. "I don't think that's what he meant though..."

Crap. Looks like America had caught him. He really hadn't wanted to be the one to deal with this...

"Well, you know what denial means, right?"

"Duh." America answered.

Oh jeez, where was France when you needed him?

"Er, right, well... They were saying that you were in denial about... Well, you and Arthur." Canada managed to say that much.

"Me and Iggy what?" America asked as the brothers stopped at a bench. Canada looked at him flatly.

"Are in denial."

America's nose scrunched up in confusion as he tried to understand. He leaned against the side of the wooden bench. "In denial about..?" He asked, prompting Canada to finish the sentence. Canada face-palmed.

"Sit down on the bench." He sighed, pulling out his phone.

"Why?" America asked. "Whatcha gonna do?" He added, noticing Canada's cell-phone.

"I'm calling Francis." Canada said, shaking his head. "Maybe he can explain this to you."

* * *

America smacked his gum as he laid on his bed back home, thinking about what France had said to him. Blowing a bubble, he rolled over onto his side on his American flag comforter.

Denial, huh? Him and England? He'd never thought of England that way before... Or had he? America racked his brain, desperate for an answer. He knew what denial was... But he didn't think that he was partaking in it. Or was that just the denial talking? France had explained to like he would to a child. He told America he thought that him and England were in love. Love? That's a strong word. Love. It hadn't even seemed to be that long ago that he had declared his independence from England. Had their relationship really even recovered from that? It may have been a long time ago, but it was still really painful, especially for England, America knew. He saw the way England acted around the beginning of July.

He rolled over and popped his bubblegum as he stared at his blue wall as if it had all the answers. If only it actually did...

Did England actually even like him like that? Or was this all some weird joke France was playing? Was there any way to actually find out? America chewed his gum as he thought.

Suddenly a thought came to him. Sitting up in his bed, he smiled. He jumped off it in a rush and threw on his jacket and headed towards the door.

He would just have to ask England the truth himself!

* * *

Sexual tension is just _adorable, _right?

Yeah look at that cliff hanger. Pretty awesome. This chapter isn't as long as my last. But it's not as short as my first. So hoo-RAH.

In case any of you guys wondered, my story goes through 3 layers. The brainstorm, then to the rough draft, then the final copy. It's hilarious to look back on my brainstorms because they're usually almost nothing like what the final copy comes out to be. I always change it around so many times. Especially this one because I had so many ideas floating around at once.

This chapter is okay I guess. It's not my favorite, mainly because of SRS BUSINESS!Alfred at the end. I like stupid!Alfred so much better. But he's still stupid in the beginning so that's good. Alright, I'll stop typing up random things now and leave you to wonder WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.

(By the way I love all of you guys. Everyone who has faved, reviewed, added it to their alert... Even just read it, you guys are awesome.)


	4. Not Hate

Oh this chapter is so short. I'm really sorry about that. I also went over a day I think. Did you guys notice? Rather than 4 days it was 5 because I was so exhausted last night I couldn't type it up. Sorry.

... The last chapter completely psyched me out. I had no idea what I was going to do. And you can thank Nikki-Dono almost completely for the ideas of this chapter. She's awesome. Even if I do owe her candy now.

Sorry sorry sorry. Omg this chapter isn't even a thousand words. I'm so sorry. OTL.

* * *

America sighed quietly to himself as he called up Japan. He prepared to say the words that had come out of his mouth probably 40 times already today. He put the phone up to his ear as it started to ring.

"Hello?" Almost immediately Japan answered. Alfred smiled into the phone at the sound of his friends voice, despite feeling absolutely exasperated.

"Hey Kiku. Alfred here."

"Oh, Alfred-san. What can I do for you?"

America bit back the urge to laugh. Kiku always was a bit straight to the point when he wasn't quietly agreeing with someone..

"Nothing much. You haven't seen Arthur around, have you?" The blonde asked. He full expected the answer that would come:

"No, I haven't... But I really haven't been outside my home today either."

America felt like hitting his head against the wall.

"Have you checked his house?"

America grunted into the phone. "Yeah, he's not there, and he's not answering his phone either. Oh well. I'll find him eventually... I got to go now. See ya!"

"Good bye Alfred."

America pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end button before shoving the phone away in his pocket. He put his chin in the palm of his hand and studied the room. Where could the missing nation be? When he first went to go confront England, he wasn't at his house. That was almost 4 hours ago, and he'd called every nation he could think of since, and that's not counting the 10 voice mails left on England's phone from him. Did he really just fall off the face of the earth?

America's train of thought was interrupted when he heard his door knob turn. He spun around and looked at the door with surprise until he was who it was that had made him lose his focus.

"Tony! Where have you been?" America asked his pale-skinned friend. The alien only blinked.

"Oh really? Sounds like more fun than I've been having.." America sighed. Tony cocked his head slightly.

"Well I can't find England- Hey, don't make that face." America scolded. "Anyways, I can't find England and I've called several times and he won't answer and no one else has seen him either and I really need to talk to him because-" Tony raised his hand.

"What? You saw him?"

The red-eyed alien nodded.

"Where?"

Tony stared.

"He's _there?_ Are you _sure?_"

The creature put his hands on his hips.

"Just now? Well, if your positive.." The American said, still a bit uncertain but already pulling on his jacket.

"Yes, I know it's hot out. I always wear my jacket when I leave the house. You know that. 'Kay, well, bye!" He said hurriedly, running out the door and slamming it behind him.

Tony shook his head. "Fucking Limey."

* * *

England was barely out of Times Square on his way to America's house when he saw the git running towards him at full speed. England froze. What was he doing here? Did he know he was on his way to confess? England's heart sped up as America got closer. He could now see that he must have been in some rush, his jacket was still halfway hanging off. The taller blond stopped barely in front of England, panting.

"Arthur!" He managed to get in between taking in big breaths of air. England raised an eyebrow.

"Alfred?" He asked, trying to sound calm. But _damn _he looked good now, sweating with his hair messed up, glasses pushed down on his nose. England looked away out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the younger nation. America raised his eyebrows.

"W-what am I doing here?" He said as he finally managed to catch his breath. "I should be asking that question. Why are you in New York?"

England swallowed. Looks like this confession was going to come a little earlier than planned. He clenched his fists nervously. Show time.

"Well, actually-"

"Wait, wait." America interrupted impatiently, waving his hand around. "That sounds like it'll be a long story that will take a while, and I just have a question for you. Do you like me?"

England gaped.

"W-what?"

America frowned. "You know what kind of like, right? As in-"

"-Love?" England croaked, finishing the sentence. America nodded.

"Yeah, like that."

England just stared. Did he really just ask that? America looked at him expectantly. Expectant of what? What was he supposed to say to that? What was the right answer? He had to say something...!

"I-it's not like I hate you or anything." England said faster than he could stop himself. Immediately he mentally kicked himself, his cheeks burning.

"Oh." America said, frowning ever-so-slightly.

"W-why would you ask that?"

The younger nation shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, Francis kinda explained some stuff.."

And that was all England needed to know. To know that he was going to be kicking some French ass.

"So." America said, trying to clear the tense air that he could actually read for once. "You want to, um, go get something to eat?"

And as lovely as a greasy, artery-clogging burger from McDonalds sounded, England had better ideas.

"No thanks. I have some... Business to take care of."

America nodded. "Alright then... See ya later." He said as he turned around and walked off. England waited until America completely disappeared into the distance.

When he thought America was a safe distance from him, he rounded on the bush behind him.

"You bloody fucking Frog!" He yelled at the bush before tackling it.

"Arthur. I'm over here." England looked to the bush next to him where France had appeared, covered in leaves and twigs. The pair earned themselves several strange looks from passing strangers.

"Dammit!" England yelled, marching over to France. "What the bloody hell did you say to him?"

France jumped up and brushed the foliage off himself. "What did _I _say? _Mon ami,_ how about what you _didn't _say? Everything was so perfect! He even came to you! And what do you say? 'Well, it's not like I hate you or anything.'" France said in a mock-british accent."What happened?"

England scowled. "I-I don't know! I panicked, okay? I wasn't expecting him to say that and-"

France tutted. "It's not over Arthur. It's definitely not over."

* * *

WTF KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT? I'm so sorry. I ran out of ideas. Lol. I'm sorry for how short it is... OTL. Especially since I went over a day..

Okay, thanks for reading. Now I'm off to go play some Step-mania.


	5. Decisions

Oh. Hai. Um.. I hope this chapter's okay, because I totally typed in up half-asleep. I haven't slept in _days. _I've been so busy. I'm about to pass out on the keyboard. At least my cold's gone, for the most part. I still am congested. But oh well.

And I'm also sorry this chapter was late. But hey, it must be pretty high on my priority list if I decide to write it rather than sleep. :D It's short - but not too terribly bad, I don't think. I had to add some stuff at the end, though. Because it originally was shorter than my first chapter.

* * *

"Can you believe he said that? America asked his younger brother, spinning around in an office chair. Canada had lost track of how many times he had gone around in it now.

"So does that mean you finally decided who you like?" The soft-spoken nation asked, getting slightly dizzy from watching his brother spin. He was going around so fast now his face was barely a blur of blonde.

Alfred stopped suddenly and stared and him. "...What?" He asked, sounding genuinely Confused. Canada rolled his eyes.

"You've been complaining about Arthur for the past..." Canada looked toward the clock on the wall. "Two hours." He said, gesturing towards it. It was indeed 3:00. And Canada had only been over since 12:00... The topic almost immediately took a turn to England.

"Wow!" America laughed. "Time sure does fly when you're chatting, huh?"

Canada raised his eyebrows. "You're just changing the subject on purpose now." He stated, matter-of-factly. America glared at his twin.

"And if I am? Maybe I don't want to talk about that."

Canada face-palmed. "You didn't seem to have a problem talking about it earlier. Why the sudden change of heart?"

America shrugged. "You make too many assumptions." He said, taking another spin around in his chair. "Just because I'm talking about him doesn't mean I like him. Maybe I just 'don't hate him or anything.'"

Canada rolled his eyes. "Now you're acting stupid. Why do you think what he said bothers you so much?"

America stared at him.

"Call him." France demanded, pointing at the phone that was laying in the middle of the table. England shook his head, and France sighed. Why was he always the one making people make phone calls? Did everyone else have some weird phone-phobia or something?

"I'll ask you again, Arthur." France said calmly, pushing the phone across the table towards a scowling England.

"Or what?" The shorter blond spat.

France smirked. "I wouldn't tempt me."

"Tempt you to do what?"

"Have you really forgotten what got in this predicament in the first place?" France questioned him.

"Bloody hell no. It's because of your dumbass." England replied.

France nodded, beaming. "Yes, why?"

"Because you decided to place match-maker, that's why. Is there a point to these questions?"

France ignored that last part. "And what did I read that gave me the idea in the first place?"

"My journ- Oh hell."

France clapped. "Bingo! I still remember all of what was written inside it, and if you don't want everyone else to know what was written in it.."

"Damn frog." England said, reaching towards the phone. Glaring darkly, England flipped it open slowly started dialing America's number.

"Glad you see it my way." France beamed. England flipped him the bird as the phone started to ring.

"_T-T-T-Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth.."_

England rolled his eyes. Why did he have to listen to America's music while he waited on him to answer the phone? That was stupid...

"Hello?" America's voice finally came on. England opened his mouth to stay something, but stopped. France stared at him expectantly.

England hit the end button and dropped the phone like a hot potato.

"What the hell was that!" France said, jumping up to get the phone. England stared at it.

"W-what was I supposed to say?"

"Well, a nice 'Hello' would have sufficed!" France yelled. England huffed, the shock starting to wear off.

"... Look, let's try again." France said, trying to act calm. He pushed the phone towards England.

England pushed the phone back towards France.

France shoved the phone at England.

England shoved the phone back.

"Oh, just _give it here!_" The Frenchman said, letting out an exasperated sigh. He snatched the phone and started to re-dial America's number. "I'll call, and you talk." He pressed the talk button and handed it to England, who hesitantly took it.

"Hel-" _Click. _England had hung the phone up before America could even finish his greeting. France fumed.

"_Arthur!_" He yelled, irritated.

"Reflex." England said quickly. France scowled.

"A reflex that makes you _hit the end button on phone calls_?"

England opened his mouth to retort when the phone rang, startling both men out of their angry state.

_Ring, ring._

The two stared at the phone, then looked at each other.

_Ring, ring._

France reached out towards the phone and picked it up, reading the small screen on the front of it.

_Ring, ring._

".. It's Alfred." He said, sounding surprised. He looked up at England.

_Ring, rin-_

"Hello." England took the phone from France's hands and answered it.

"Iggy! You answered!"

"Why wouldn't I have?" He asked, trying to play it cool.

"Well, because you called me twice now and hung up..." Oh, shit.

"I did? I don't remember that.."

"I have caller I.D., Arthur." Busted. England swallowed nervously.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah. So, what's your issue exactly?"

"I don't have an issue. Look, maybe we should just-"

"Go on a date?" America interrupted.

"Yes – wait, what?" America hadn't just said what he thought he said, had he? No, England must have just heard wrong..

"See ya at six at my house, Iggy._" Click._

Evidently not.

Canada stared at his brother. No, wait. He didn't stare, he _gaped. _Canada gaped at his brother. Had he really just said that? And then hung up? No way. Wow. Today had just been.. Full of surprises, huh? First England had called America, then hung up. Then he called him again. And hung up again. And America, being the confused and ignorant person he is, decided the best answer to that would to be to call England and ask what's going on.

America turned around and noticed Canada's look. He grinned.

"Well, I guess I finally decided who I like."

Well, maybe things do truly work out in the end anyways..

England put the phone down with a truly confused look on his face.

"What?" France asked, wishing that England's phone's volume was turned up more so he could have heard the conversation.

England turned towards France. "He... And... What...?"

"Speak!" France yelled, now dying to know. It was 100% his business, after all.

"He, I think he... Asked me out... On a date?" England finally managed to spit out. France's face lit up.

"Fantastic! I knew it would be fine if you just called him. So, what are you going to wear?"

England gave France a puzzled look.

"Are you okay?" France asked him.

"I don't think I am."

"Oh, well then I'll just go through your bedroom and find something for you to wear on my own.~"

England threw the phone at France's head.

"No, fucking pervert. I'll go find something on my own, thank you very much."

Good to know England was back.

* * *

Hahaha I get to sleep now.

... No, I don't. I still have to record SPiCa, and go to a baseball game. Maybe I'll just sleep at the baseball game. Sounds good to me.

Again, sorry if there's any errors. I'm half-way asleep, you see.

Thanks for reading! :DDDD


	6. Baiser

Omg hi. It's been so long.. Too long. But I'm finally done with that nap I was taking! *hit*

Okay, no really. I just... Have been busy lately. Buuuut hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I really hope I got the French right in the title. :D Okay okay enjoy this new extra-long chapter I wrote just for you guuuys. 3

* * *

France watched from the restaurant as America shuffled around impatiently, waiting for his date. The Frenchman pondered what could be taking England so long, before deciding he was a grown man and could handle getting ready for a date just fine by himself. Besides, France had other things to handle. Stroking his fake mustache, he studied the young American. He shook his head as America let out a frustrated sigh and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. France only hoped that England had dressed appropriately – it was a pretty fancy restaurant.

France's thoughts came back to America, who was now restlessly shifting his weight from one side to the other. Patience never was America's strongest aspect. Suddenly his head snapped up and his face broke out in a wide smile. Waving, the blonde ran to meet his date.

_Show time._ France thought before running a comb through his slicked back hair and checking his disguise in a mirror.

* * *

"Welcome~!" France stood next to the entrance of the French restaurant, his disguise so elaborate he was unrecognizable. "Do you two gentlemen have reservations?" He asked, a wide smiled plastered onto his face. England narrowed his eyes.

"Yup!" Made 'em earlier." America replied cheerfully. France nodded.

"Yes, of course. Then right this way, please.."

"Aren't you going to check the reservations?" England cut in, looking suspiciously at France. The disguised nation froze and swallowed nervously.

"O-oh, yes, well, I'll take your word for it." He replied smoothly. England raised his eyebrows, but followed him to their table nevertheless.

England looked at his and America's waiter – who looked eerily familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it – and pointed at the menu. "I can't read a single thing in here." He said, sighing. Across the table America nodded.

Smiling in a somewhat creepy all-knowing way, their waiter responded. "Well, it's in French, so I could read it to you in English-"

"No." England said quickly, dismissing that idea. "Just surprise me." He finished, not wanting the creepy waiter to hang around anymore than was necessary. The date had started and he was already hovering!

Two pairs of eyes turned towards America, prompting him to make his decision. "Um, same." He said, handing the waiter the menu. The waiter nodded and took the menus, smiling in that creepy way again. He scribbled some stuff on his notepad and bounded off towards the kitchen.

England looked at America once their waiter was finally gone. "... Was their something off about him to you?"

America shook his head. "No, not really... Why?"

England shrugged. "I don't know, something just seemed a little too... Familiar about him, I guess."

America furrowed brow. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Oh. Must have just been me then." England replied.

An awkward silence followed suit, and England shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked around the restaurant, just now realizing how fancy it really was. Seemed like America had some class after all.

The tables were glass, with a small bouquet of flowers sitting in the middle. The whole restaurant had a slight modern look to it – the walls were mostly made of giant windows, covering the dome shaped restaurant from ceiling to floor. There was a large waterfall near the entrance, but it only had a thin stream of water flowing down it to keep its volume at a minimum. The lights were dimmed low, giving it a more romantic feel. If all of that wasn't enough to show it's class, the people dining there certainly were. Women had long flowing evening dresses, their hair pinned up in elaborate buns, and men had very formal suits on. England was glad America had enough sense to dress correctly for such a nice restaurant.

Caught up in his thoughts, England hadn't realized he was staring directly at the American sitting across from him until he had caught his eyes. America smiled and winked, making England's face turn a shade of red that was very similar to the wine they were drinking. America bit back a laugh, making England feel a bit self conscious. Just as England was about to say something, the French waiter came back. He refilled England's glass, and he suddenly realized he had already downed the whole glass.

Telling them their food would be up shortly, he smirked and scurried off. England watched as the Frenchman wandered out of earshot and leaned over the table.

"Did you see that?" He asked his date. America raised his eyebrows.

"See what?"

"The waiter! He had this creepy smirk!"

America looked like he was trying not to crack up. "Are you already drunk or something?"

England looked truly offended. "Of course not you git! S'is only my second." He glared. He had a much higher tolerance than one glass of wine!

He grabbed the refilled glass and took small sips, as if trying to prove something to America. His date only looked at England with mild amusement.

* * *

America was trying his best not to laugh at England, he really was! But it was just so funny whenever the older nation started drinking. His low alcohol tolerance level was no secret, and it was obvious he was already getting buzzed. America watched as England finished off the second glass, and looked at his own glass which was probably only a fourth empty. The younger nation wondered if he should stop him from ordering a third glass, (Considering how fancy this restaurant was and how England tends to act when drunk) and decided that the date was much too awkward before and that maybe a little bit of alcohol would loosen up the tense atmosphere. Besides, England looked pretty cute with his face all flushed like that. America found himself smirking and England stared at him.

"What are _you _smiling about?" England asked him seriously. America grinned widely at that.

"You."

England narrowed his eyes. "What? Why?"

"'Cause you're cute."

England sputtered and turned a nice shade of red at that. "W-what?"

America tried not to crack up. God, this was too much fun. Before England could question further, their waiter came back with their food. Sitting it in front of them, he wordlessly filled England's glass once again.

America examined their food and took a sip of his wine. They had both received the same thing from the looks of it – some kind of soup and French brea-

"Kiss him!" A voice whispered in America's ear, breaking his train of thought and making him spit strawberry wine across the table, some of it landing in England's soup. England scrunched his nose up as America turned around to see their waiter running off while cackling. Wow, maybe England was right about their waiter.

America turned back around to see England eating his soup anyway.

* * *

"Are you sure?" America asked the French waiter again, astonished. The waiter only nodded and said "Yes, it's on the house."

Huh. Maybe this waiter wasn't so bad after all.

Slowly, America put his wallet back in his pocket and looked at England. "You ready to go?" He asked he older nation.

England hiccuped in response, and America knew he should have cut him off the alcohol way earlier. He had managed to down six glasses of wine, and even when America had tried to stop him he protested,

"Ah'ma grown man 'n ah can drink howeva many drinks ah want."

America grimaced. "C'mon Iggy, let's go." He said, helping the grown man out of the chair.

"Ah can walk on mah own." England said, breaking away from America. He stumbled the first few steps, but amazingly enough managed to walk pretty well towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Thanks a lot." America said quickly to the French man before going to catch up with England.

The waiter smiled knowingly in response as he watched America run off.

* * *

"What do you mean you never rented a hotel?" America asked a very drunk England, exasperated.

"Ah didn't."

"Then how did you get to the restaurant?"

"Walked."

"From where?"

"England."

America hit his head against the steering wheel on his car. "No, you didn't."

"Yah ah did."

America looked up. "Fine then." He said, frustrated. He started the engine of the car and pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"Where're we goin'?" England asked.

"My house." America replied, not taking his eyes off the road. England didn't say anything in response, but out of the corner of his eye America could have sworn he saw him smile.

Pulling into the driveway of his house, America looked at England. "Can you get out by yourself?"

England looked at America flatly. "Yes, y'git." He said before flinging the car door open and promptly getting out, falling over.

America rolled his eyes and picked him up, lugging him into the house.

* * *

England woke up with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar place that definitely was _not _his hotel. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room he stayed in.

American flags everywhere – he was obviously at America's house. But why? What had gone on last night? England felt a blush creep onto his face, before realizing that he still had all his clothes on. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at the door to see a familiar face staring back at him.

"Iggy!" America said excitedly, running into the room. England stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Keep your voice down, git." He hissed angrily.

"Whoops, sorry." America said, rubbing the back of his head. England rolled his eyes.

"Why am I here?" He asked, somewhat nervous. America laughed., making England wince.

"You insisted you didn't have a hotel to go to, so I had to take you to my house."

England raised his eyebrows and as if reading his mind America quickly said, "Nothing happened."

Once again, England let out a sigh of relief. America only looked at him, his face unreadable.

"What?" England asked, America's face making him nervous again.

And America leaned over before anything else could be said, covering England's mouth with his. In shock, England could only blink as their lips connected. America was the first to break the kiss, pulling away.

Smiling mischievously, he said, "Go brush your teeth Iggy. Your breath smells like alcohol."

* * *

DO YOU LIKE THE ENDING?

I do.

Anyways, I apologize for any errors. Its late, okay? And I really wanted to get this up tonight. I would've had it up earlier but I went to go see Marmaduke with my brother and my niece. Excellent movie, by the way.

My longest chapter yet! Hoo-RAH.

Has everyone seen the new Voice Actors for the English dub for Hetalia? If not go look it up under Funimation's page in YouTube. So far I approve.

Also on my profile I put up my formspring account. If you guys want to ask me questions or something. Because I lurrrv answering them. Okay, I'm done here. See ya next chapter~


	7. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

I AM NOT DEAD.

I'm actually.. Pretty proud of this chapter. I like it. And it's also my longest. Maybe eventually I'll be able to hit my 2,000 word goal... I was really close this time. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I promise I didn't abandon this story. See? Because I love you all too much.

Especially when I saw I had over 50 reviews. You guys have no idea how happy that made me. 50 reviews. ;_;

Okay, here we go!

**English Literature Chapter 7: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_

England threw on a robe and marched groggily to his front door. Who could be knocking at this hour? He shuffled through his living room and opened the door, squinting at the morning sunlight.

"Ah, hello hello! Good morning Ar- sir! Can I interest you in a free carpet cleaning today?" A man stood at the door dressed in a business suit, with a carpet cleaner in tow. England furrowed his brow. Where had he heard that accent before? Oh well. It really didn't matter, he supposed.

"No thank you." England said simply, pushing the door to shut it.

"Uh, wait!" The salesman said, putting his foot in the way of the door. England gaped. Why, the nerve..!

Now fully awake, England could clearly make out the details of the man. He had dark brown hair and oddly familiar blue eyes. England knew he couldn't have known the man, but he was eerily familiar... And what was that sticking out from under his hair? A piece of blonde h-

"Hey Iggy, who's at the door?" England spun around to find a topless Alfred face-to-face with him.

Before England could even say anything, the salesman behind them said quickly "Thank you gentlemen very much! I must be going now~" He looked like he had just one the jackpot. Before he could turn away, England whipped back around. Something was definitely not right.

"Hey, wait you!" He yelled as he reached out to grab the man. His hands clasped around the odd salesman's hair, and he tugged.

And ended up with a brown wig.

England looked back up and growled, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed the man by his jacket and pulled him inside the house, shoving him against the wall.

"Maybe the next time you buy a wig," he hissed "you'll make sure it closer matches your natural hair color, _Francis._"

America gaped, almost too shocked for speech. Almost. "Whoa! That was you, man?"

Francis smiled weakly. "Ah, L'Amérique, L'Angleterre. I can explain, reall-"

"Explain what, you bloody pervert? That you were trying to spy on me?" England interrupted, tightening his grip on Francis' fake business suit. France swallowed.

"No! Well, yes, but it's more complicated. If you let me go I can-"

England released his death grip on the French man. "You won't tell anyone about this. Right? I'd like to keep this a secret a bit longer." His eyes flashed dangerously.

France shook his head quickly. Just listen to me!" He said, a bit frustrated. Before either England or America could say anything, he continued. "I was sent here to find out what was going on with you two for sure _by the other nations_. Well, some of them. Hungary even gave me a camera to take pictures with." France explained, pulling out the digital camera.

"_What?_" England exclaimed, grabbing the camera from France's hands. Sure enough, there was a picture of him turned the opposite way of the camera, facing America who didn't have a shirt on. "When did you take this?"

"A minute ago, before you caught me."

England scowled. Fiddling with the camera, he finally got frustrated. "Here, delete this Alfred!" He said, tossing the camera to the American, who swiftly caught it.

"I still don't believe you. You probably have that camera for your own perverted needs. Besides, why would the other countries give two hoots about my relationships?"

France shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we don't. Just your and Alfred's relationship. For several countries, there's quite a bit of money involved.."

"People are making _bets _on me and Alfred's relationships? _Bets?_" England looked livid. France winced.

"Er... Yes, I suppose you could but it that way. You two are a bit of an icon. If there was a 'Most Likely to Get Married' title for the nations, you guys would definitely own it. And apparently someone saw you two when you were on your date the other night, and spread some rumors around... And so obviously they all came to me to find out the truth. I told them I didn't know, but they insisted I go investigate."

England gave France a very dirty look. "I've never heard any of you say a word about it when I'm with you." France rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! Would you gossip about someone when they're right in front of you? We're not idiots." France gave a very pointed look at America, who was too busy looking through the camera's contents to notice.

England looked slightly distraught for a moment, before suddenly laughing. "I still don't believe you. The whole story's preposterous. You honestly expect me to believe that?"

France sighed and shook his head. "I guess you'll find out for yourself tomorrow at the meeting. England raised his eyebrows.

"Guess we will."

"Hey, when was this picture taken?" America inquired, staring at the camera. He showed it to France and England.

It ended up shattered against the wall, and then was promptly stomped on.

* * *

And France was right about the rest of the nations. Immediately when they walked in the conference room the atmosphere tensed up. Everyone's eyes turned toward America and England, and it almost made England wish maybe he would've heeded France's warning not to walk in together. The staring only got worse when England and America sat down next to each other, which was odd because they usually did, and normally nobody noticed.. It was simply habit. England could feels his cheeks reddening, but kept his mind on the fact that this was a meeting, not a social gathering.

He snuck a glance at America who was as oblivious as ever. He _had _been abnormally quiet since last night though, after France left. It was almost like he was in deep thought about something, but if England asked him what he would laugh and dismiss it. It was almost making England mad.

Finally, _finally, _Germany stood up the call the meeting to order and quiet the whispers that were slowly taking over the room. The meeting started off with all of the different nations standing up to give their respective speeches. For the most part this went pretty normally, but the tense atmosphere still hung in the air. Almost all of the countries were staring at him and America, and the ones that weren't refused to even look that way. It was making England very uncomfortable.

When it was finally his turn to speak, England stood and gave his speech somewhat hesitantly. It seemed to him that everyone but America (still absorbed in his thoughts) and Germany (stoic as ever) were on the edge of their seats, clinging onto every word he was saying.

As England returned to his seat after his speech, (which he had a hard time focusing on considering the fact that everyone was staring at him – even Italy woke up from his nap and was listening.) America stood up to go give his. England was slightly surprised – he didn't think America was paying enough attention to know it was his turn.

But while giving his speech, America acted like his true self. He barely stayed on topic as always, even arguing with some of the other countries. England let out a relieved sigh. Hopefully he would be more like his obnoxious as always self after this. As much as England liked peace and quiet, without a chaotic America in his life it could get to be pretty boring. Everything was back to normal.

"... And that is why hamburgers are obviously better than pasta." The American announced loudly, although it was obviously directed at a rather put-out looking Italy. England sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"And also, I slept with England last night."

Wait, what?

And then the atmosphere exploded. England nearly choked to death on his tea, and the whispers that had went around the room earlier were thrown out like they were nothing. People were laughing and screaming, and Poland even stood up and said:

"Oh, I _so _like, totally called it! Like, pay up Liet babe."

And then Arthur had had enough. He needed to talk to America. Right now. He rushed to the podium where America was standing.

"Outside. Now." He said, grabbing America's tie and trying to drag him out. But America wasn't about to leave without a fight.

"Wait, Ig-"

"_Now._"

America frowned but complied, allowing himself to be drug out of the conference room by a very angry England. In all of the commotion they were able to slip out fairly easily without much attention. Once they were outside, England spun around to face America.

"What. Are. You. Thinking!" he asked him through clenched teeth. America swallowed.

"They were all going to find out anyways, I figured I'd just tell everyone at once, I don't know what the big-"

"Deal is? _What the big deal is?_ The big deal is that you just announced to everyone in that room that we had sex last night!"

America bit his lip. "Well, no. I said we slept together. I never said anything about having sex..."

England glowered. "You know as well as I do that when you say that someone is sleeping together they're having sex."

"Not everyone has sex every night when they're sleeping with someone! Unless they're France, but.."

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are we going to do..."

America tilted his head. "What do you mean? It's not like I lied about anything."

"I know you didn't lie about anything," England said, flushing a bit. "But we can't walk back in there." He opened the conference door and peeked in the room. The commotion was no better, if not worse. Germany was up trying to get everyone to calm down, but to no avail. England sighed.

"It doesn't look like anybody's really noticed we've left yet..."

"Well, that's ironic considering the whole thing's because of me."

England glared at the American. "_I know._"

America frowned. "Iggy... Please don't be mad! Please!" He put on his best puppy dog look he could manage. England looked away.

"You're not seven anymore. That doesn't work."

America huffed. "Fine. But I'm telling you, they would have found out anyways..."

England looked at America again. "I know they would have found out, but there are better ways than announcing it at a podium when you're supposed to be giving a speech."

America grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He scratched the back of his neck and kicked at the ground bashfully. "So let's ditch."

England gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

"Ditch." America repeated. "Cut. Play hooky. Leave the meeting and not come back." He elaborated. "Or would you rather go back in there?" He motioned toward the door. England made a face.

"No. I guess we don't have much other choice. Where shall we go?"

America grinned. "Let's go to the movies! We'll see whatever's playing. Maybe we'll even sneak in a second one if there's still time left." He winked. England rolled his eyes.

"... Fine. You're paying for the popcorn."

America's smiled widened as they walked out of the building together, leaving the rest of the nations behind to wonder where they had gone.

* * *

I wonder what was on that camera?

And were they _really _just sleeping? ;)

France and his costumes remind me of Jesse and James from Pokemon. And the fact that everyone is so easily fooled by the outfits.

ANYHOW, I'M NOT DEAD. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I can't. I can't believe I went over a month without this chapter. I just got a bad case of writer's block for this story... But I'm back and in action!

I originally had a completely different idea with for this chapter, but I hated it and ended up scrapping it and... I couldn't think of anything after that until I thought of this.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
